warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Weißpelz
Über mich Über mich gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Ich bin ein großer Warrior Cats Fan und denke mir gerne Fanfictions über die Cats aus. Hoffentlich mögt ihr mich alle :3 Übrigens würde ich als Katze im Schatten oder im Donner Clan leben. Cp9 for ever <333 and show how awesome you are Ecki^^. Bis bald eure Whity Mein Siggi (Danke Smaragdauge<3) 17:00, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Meine Freunde * Derschwartze * Smaradauge * Silberfluss * Tautropfen * Silverhawk97 * Sonnen sturm 1 * Eisfell Meine Lieblingskatzen * Kleinwolke * Weißpelz * Hollyleaf * Wieselpfote * Riesenstern * Sturmwind * Dachspfote * Rußpelz * Langschweif * Jayfeather * Löwenherz * Steinfell * Lichtherz * Fang vom kreisenden Adler * Graustreif * Rotschweif Hasscharakter * Knochen * Minka (NP) * Braunstern * Rainflower mehr (noch) nicht ... Lieblingcouples * Kleinwolke x Rußpelz <33333 * Wieselpfote x Lichtherz * Jayfeather x Cinderheart * Schwarzstern x Rostfell * Tigerstern x Blaustern * Weißpelz x Glanzfell * Fang vom kreisenden Adler x Vogel der den Wind reitet * Feuerstern x Tüpfelblatt * Graustreif x Silberfluss * Riesenstern x Aschenfuß * Springschweif x Scharfkralle * Violet x Geißel O.o * ...... =D yeah! Gelesende Warrior Cats Bücher Warrior Cats *In die Wildnis *Feuer und Eis *Geheimnis des Waldes *Vor dem Sturm *Gefährliche Spuren *Stunde der Finsternis Die neue Prophezeiung *Mitternacht *Mondschein *Morgenröte *Sternenglanz *Dämmerung *Sonnenuntergang Special Adventure *Feuersterns Mission Die Welt der Clans *Cats of the Clans *Das Gesetz der Krieger Mangas *Rabenpfotes Abenteuer (alle 3) *The Rise of Scourge *SkyClan and the Stranger (Beyond the Code) Bilder von Freunden Bitte einfügen '' Meine Lieblingsfanfictions (One Piece/ehemalige Cp9) '''Thanks For... Es scheint ein Traum zu sein… Es ist aber keiner. Es ist real. Es ist hier und jetzt. Und darüber sind alle erfreut. Lucci hat seine Verletzungen überstanden und ist wohlauf. Er schwächelt zwar noch ein bisschen, aber das wird sehr bald wieder vergehen. Sie sind hier, auf St. Popura und nicht mehr auf Enies Lobby… auch nicht mehr auf Water Seven. Sie haben alles zurückgelassen…. Es kommt ihnen gar nicht so lange vor, als sie die Niederlage einstecken mussten. Aber es hat ein Ende. Jetzt sind sie die Gejagten. Aber das interessiert sie nicht. Sie haben ja sich. Zum ersten Mal empfinden sie etwas wie Freundschaft. Ist die Angst der Auslöser dafür? Oder gar der Drang nach Geborgenheit? Seit wann kennen die Killer überhaupt diese Wörter? Kennen sie die überhaupt? Wahrscheinlich. Denn wenn man sich die glücklichen Gesichter anschaut, die beruhigt darüber sind, Lucci wieder in ihrer Gemeinde zu haben… Es gibt Frieden… Frieden? In einer Zeit, wo Piraten die Grand Line unsicher machen? In der die Weltregierung alles daran setzt, diesem Zeitalter ein Ende zu setzen? Ja. Ein friedlicher Neuanfang beginnt… Erleichtert und zufrieden sehen alle aus… In Gedanken lassen sie noch einmal alle Ereignisse und Gefühle kreisen. „Danke… Danke für die neue Erkenntnis. Ich war die ganze Zeit über sehr egoistisch und eitel. Durch den Vorfall auf Enies Lobby habe ich zum ersten Mal auch mal an die anderen gedacht. Ich habe innerlich gebetet, dass sie noch alle am Leben sind und dass ich sie wieder sehe. Der Zusammenhalt hier auf St. Popura, der den alltäglichen Wahnsinn standhält, hat mir eine andere Sichtweise gegeben. Ich weiß nun, warum die Jungs der Galeera sich gegenseitig so wichtig nehmen und warum sie schockiert waren, als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass wir von der Weltregierung sind. Jetzt denke ich auch so. Ich wäre ziemlich bestürzt, wenn sich jetzt herausstellen würde, dass einige von uns meine Feinde sind. Danke… Danke für die Erkenntnis.“ „Danke… Danke für das Vertrauen. Ich habe einen großen Fehler in meiner Vergangenheit gemacht: Ich habe das, was mir andere anvertraut haben einfach so herumposaunt, obwohl ich es besser für mich behalten sollte. Mittlerweile tut mir es schrecklich Leid und ich möchte mir es auch gerne abgewöhnen. Aber vielleicht wird das in Zukunft noch nicht einmal nötig sein, denn unsere Verlässlichkeit hat sich enorm gebessert. Wir trauen uns nun viel mehr an. Und zwar allen. Ich habe also auch nicht die Möglichkeit mich aus Versehen zu verplappern… Aber ich bin froh, dass man mir überhaupt noch etwas Persönliches erzählt. Das macht mich froh. Danke… Danke für das Vertrauen.“ „Danke… Danke für den Funken Hoffnung. Ich wusste schon immer, dass irgendwann der Zeitpunkt kommen wird, wo wir uns alle sehr zu schätzen wissen und uns neue Ziele setzen, die wir alle gemeinsam verfolgen werden. Mein Ziel ist es, meine Mutter wieder zu sehen. Das bedeutet auch für mich, keinen Gedanken mehr an Harakiri zu verschwenden, selbst wenn es nur eine leere Drohung sein sollte. Ich habe jetzt einen Kreis, in dem ich mich wohl fühle und den ich auch nicht verlieren oder aufgeben möchte. Danke… Danke für den Funken Hoffnung.“ „Danke… Danke für die Erfahrungen. Es ist nicht einfach, ein eigenes Geschäft zu führen… Den ganzen Alltag miterleben und betrunkene Personen zur Vernunft bringen zu müssen. Jeden Tag sich die Probleme anderer anzuhören… Aber vielleicht war es sogar gut so. Denn ich weiß, dass andere es schwerer haben. Sie haben jemanden verloren, den sie sehr liebten, haben sich von jemandem getrennt, haben vielleicht sogar Schulden… Das, was wir momentan haben – das sind keine Probleme. Wir schaffen das. Ich glaube daran und habe nun genug Erfahrungen gemacht. Ich bin bereit noch mehrere zu gewinnen. Danke… Danke für die Erfahrungen.“ „Danke… Danke für meine Freunde. Ich wusste bis vor kurzem gar nicht, dass wir trotz des ganzen Streites, den wir tagtäglich verzapft haben, Freunde sein können. Doch das ist anscheinend normal und gehört dazu. Ich hatte, anders als die anderen, keine Möglichkeit die Erfahrung zu machen, was Freundschaften ausmacht. Ich habe meine Liebe verloren und den Glauben an einen Neuanfang. Doch ich habe die anderen aus den Augen gelassen. Denn sie habe ich aber dazu gewonnen. Obwohl… Sie waren doch schon immer da. Trotzdem haben wir uns neu gefunden. Ich mag dieses Gefühl sehr und ich möchte es ihnen auch geben. Danke… Danke für meine Freunde.“ „Danke… Danke für die Erinnerungen. Ich habe mich bei euch geborgen gefühlt, Galeera... Aber es ist Zeit abzuschließen, auch für euch. Es ist schade, aber man kann es nicht ändern. Vielleicht noch nicht… Ich werde in einer anderen Gemeinschaft weiterleben, zusammen werden wir bestimmt eine Menge schaffen – wir waren schon so viele Jahre ein Team, aber nie wirklich haben wir uns respektiert. Das hat sich geändert. Wir wissen nun was Zusammenhalt ist. Auch wenn es traurig ist, euch nie wieder unter die Augen treten zu können… Danke, dass ich überhaupt einen Teil meines Lebens bei euch verbringen durfte, und lernen konnte, was Freunde wirklich sind. Danke… Danke für die Erinnerungen.“ „Danke… Danke für… Für was? Dafür, dass ich mein Leben lang nur die Aufträge anderer ausführen durfte, mich rumkommandieren ließ und ich von einem Piraten besiegt wurde? Ja… Denn so sind wir hier gelandet. Ohne das, wären wir entweder immer noch eine gefühlslose, geheime Killertruppe oder wir würden uns noch nicht einmal kennen. All’ diese Jahre sind es mir wert gewesen diesen besonderen Moment und zukünftige erleben zu dürfen. Es gibt endlich eine Aussicht auf Veränderung. Und ich finde es gar nicht mal so schlecht, die Formel 6 gelernt zu haben. Denn so kann ich nun auch meine neuen Freunde beschützen. Ich will es eigentlich nicht zugeben, aber ich glaube… Ich habe dazu gelernt… Vielleicht sogar von dem Strohhutjungen… Aber daran möchte ich nicht einmal denken… Aber ich bin froh, dass es soweit gekommen ist. Danke… Danke für alles.“ 'I Realized In My Memories...' „Mist. Ich habe einfach Mist gebaut.” Das war das einzige, was Ecki spontan einfiel, als er um sich blickte. Als auf der ganzen Insel sich Geschrei verbreitete wie ein Virus. Als er merkte, dass er in Zukunft keine Chance mehr haben wird. Er hätte sich umentscheiden sollen, als er die Möglichkeit hatte... Aber hatte er die überhaupt? Konnte er sich der CP9 widersetzen? Nein. Niemals. Er ist ja nicht lebensmüde, denn das wäre sein Aus gewesen… „Ich dachte sie wären meine Freunde!“ Diese Worte brannten sich in Eckis Schädel und hinterließen Narben, die sich als Reue erwiesen. So viele Möglichkeiten hatte es doch gegeben, bei denen er die Seiten wechseln könnte… Doch er hat es nicht getan. Der Gedanke an den Buster Call oder an ein Wiedersehen mit den Jungs der Galeera waren nicht gerade die hoffnungsvollsten. „Was wäre, wenn ich hier lebendig davon komme? Kann ich es mir erlauben in Water Seven noch mal aufzutauchen?“ Doch er selber merkte, dass seine Überlegungen unverschämt sind. Sollte er sich dort tatsächlich blicken lassen, und um einen Job bitten, hätte ihn Eisberg bestimmt rausgeworfen… Und wenn nicht er, dann eben Pauly. Und wenn nicht Pauly, dann Tilestone und Louie-Louie Und so weiter… Ganz Water Seven würde ihn jagen! Er war an dem Attentat, das Herrn Eisberg galt, beteiligt und hatte seine Freunde belogen. Und aus seiner Sicht waren es wirklich seine Freunde. Es war alles in Ordnung, fünf Jahre lang, schien es so. Keine Weltregierung – keine CP9 – keine Agenten – einfach nur wir. Die Schreinermeister. Es könnte traumhaft weitergehen… So lang Ecki denken konnte, wollte er schon immer mal Schiffszimmermann werden… Er hatte eine Vorliebe für Modellschiffe und wollte sich, wenn er erwachsen sein würde, an große und richtige Schiffe rantrauen. Deshalb war er begeistert, als er vor 5 Jahren erfahren hatte, dass der nächste Undercover Einsatz bei der Schiffswerft Galeera sein wird. Jedoch musste er seine Freude natürlich unterdrücken – man muss ja immer professionell bei dem Beruf bleiben. Aber das spielt nun auch keine Rolle mehr… Schmerz, Traurigkeit ein schlechtes Gewissen… „Jetzt ist sowieso alles zu spät. Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Als Assassine habe ich keine Chance mehr, ein normales Leben zu führen.“ „Du kannst ja immer noch im Zoo anheuern!“ – das waren Zorros Worte. Schon wieder musste Ecki bei diesem Satz lachen, und irgendwie kam er sich dabei verrückt vor. Während zehn Kriegsschiffe Kanonenkugeln abfeuern, den Justizturm zum Wackeln bringen, und er selbst sich noch darin befindet, lacht er – aber nur aus Verzweiflung. Mit seinen 23 Jahren hätte er noch etwas aus seinem Leben machen können, doch es ist zu spät. Sein Gelächter verbreitet sich im Turm, gleichzeitig denkt er an die glückliche Zeit, die er gerne weiter verbracht hätte, an Pauli und Herrn Eisberg, an den schreienden Tilestone und durchgeknallten Louie-Louie, an die Jungs der Galeera, die ihren Chef immer verteidigen würden, an die Kinder, die er tagtäglich zum strahlen brachte, an all’ die Leute, denen er was vorgemacht hatte, an Water Seven – die Stadt des Wassers. Ecki hört auf zu lachen, schließt seine Augen und lauscht den Geräuschen, die draußen ihren Lauf finden. „Was bin ich nur für ein Mensch?! Dass ich all’ das erst dank meiner Erinnerungen begreife…“ Silberrose '''Aussehen: Silberrose ist eine silberne, langhaarige Kätzin, die grau getigert ist und goldgelben Augen hat. Sie hat außerdem ein zerfetztes Ohr. Leben: Sie ist im 2. Wurf (sie ist jünger als Dunkelstreif, aber älter als Graustreif) von Glanzfell geboren worden. Ihre beste Freundin ist Rußpelz und ihr bester Freund Kleinwolke.Sie war schon immer sehr hilfsbereit und gutherzig gewesen und verliebte sich in ihrer Schülerzeit in Sturmwind,welcher ihre Gefühle erwiderte. 2 Sonnenaufgänge bevor sie starb bekam sie ihre Jungen von ihm : Falkenjunges (später Falkenstern) und Windjunges (später Windblüte).Nach ihrem Tod wurden ihre Jungen von ihrer Mutter Glanzfell, ihrem Bruder Graustreif und ihrer besten Freundin Rußpelz großgezogen. Tod: Sie versuchte Löwensturm (früher Wieselpfote) und Lichtherz vor der Hundemeute zu retten, starb aber selbst dabei.Silberrose hat gewusst, dass sie stirbt, weil ihr der Sternen Clan eine Prophezeiung geschickt hat: 'Die Rose aus Silber wird welken wenn die Meute kommt.' Im Sternen Clan wacht sie über alle Katzen die früher im Wald und jetzt am See leben. Falkenstern '''Aussehen: Er ist ein kastanienbrauner, langhaariger Kater, der nussbraun getigert ist und bernsteinfarbende Augen hat. Außerdem hat Falkenstern eine Narbe auf seiner Flanke. Leben: Er wird als Sohn von Silberrose und Sturmwind geboren. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter kümmerten sich Glanzfell, Rußpelz und Graustreif um ihn und seine Schwester. Falkenstern verliebte sich in die goldene Kriegerin Sternenstaub mit der 2 Junge(Goldjunges, später Goldstrom, und Herbstjunges, später Herbstwind) hat. Leider stirbt Sternenstaub bei einem Dachsangriff. Sein Sohn Herbstwind ist hellbraungesprenkelt und langhaarig mit smaragdgrünen Augen. Seine Tochter ist goldgetigert und langhaarig mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Nach dem Tod von Brombeerstern bekam Falkenstern seine 9 Leben von : 1. Brombeerstern (Das Leben der Treue) 2. Silberrose (Das Leben des Mutes) 3. Sternenstaub (Das Leben der Liebe) 4. Sturmwind (Das Leben der Gerechtigkeit) 5. Weißpelz (Das Leben der Weisheit) 6. Glanzfell (Das Leben des Schutzes) 7. Feuerstern (Das Leben des Mitgefühles) 8. Regenpelz (Das Leben der Ausdauer) 9.Schlammfell (Das Leben der Hoffnung) Falkensterns Stellvertreterin wurde seine Schwester Windblüte. Windblüte '''Aussehen: Sie ist eine silberne, langhaarige Kätzin, die hellgraugetigert ist und goldgelbe Augen hat. Leben: Sie wurde als Junges von Sturmwind und Silberrose geboren. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter kümmern sich Glanzfell, Rußpelz und Graustreif um sie und ihren Bruder. Sie verliebt sich in den weißen Krieger Blitzsturm, als dieser sie vor einem Schatten Clan Krieger rettete, und bekam mit ihm 2 Junge (Regenjunges,später Regenfall, und Donnerjunges,später Donnerschlag). Ihre Tochter Regenfall ist eine dunkelgraue, langhaarige Kätzin mit dunklenen Flecken und eisblauen Augen. Ihr Sohn Donnerschlag ist ein weißer, langhaariger Kater, der silberngetigert ist und bernsteinfarbene Augen und eine lange Narbe auf der Schulter hat. Sie wird Falkensterns Stellvertreterin. Rußwolke '''Aussehen: Sie ist eine rauchgraue, langhaarige Kätzin mit himmelblauen Augen und einer Kerbe im Ohr. Leben: Sie wurde als Tochter von Kleinwolke und Rußpelz geboren. Da ihre Mutter Heilerin war, brachte ihr Vater Kleinwolke sie ins Schatten Clan Lager und behauptete er habe Rußjunges im Wald gefunden. Rußjunges´ Ziehmutter wurde Nachtflügel, die Rußwolke schon als Junges sagte, dass sie nicht Rußwolkes richtige Mutter ist. Ihr Ziehbruder war Rauchklaue , den sie rettete, als dieser (damals Rauchpfote) bei der Reise in die neuen Territorien beinah eine Schlucht runterfiel. Für diese Heldentat bekam sie ihren Kriegernamen : Rußwolke. Sie und Rauchklaue bekamen 2 Jungen (Ginsterjunges im 1. Wurf, später Ginsterherz, und Taujunges im 2.Wurf, später Taupfote). Ihre Tochter Taupfote ist eine graugescheckte, langhaarige Kätzin mit meerblauen Augen. Ihr Sohn Ginsterherz ist ein brauner, langhaariger Kater, der hellbraungetigert ist und ein zerfetztes Ohr und waldgrüne Augen hat. Nach dem Tod von Schwarzstern wird sie Eschensterns Stellvertreterin. Sie wusste von Anfang an wer ihre richtige Mutter ist, weil sie das Ebenbild von Rußpelz ist. Später beichtete Kleinwolke Rußwolke, dass er ihr Vater ist. Rußwolke ist stolz eine Halb - Clan Katze zu sein und Kleinwolke und Rußpelz als Eltern zu haben.